


Every Word

by owlmoose



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 10:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19904527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose/pseuds/owlmoose
Summary: Nia reacts to Brainy's confession on Shelley Island.





	Every Word

**Author's Note:**

> I recently caught up on Season 4 of Supergirl and fell completely head over heels for these characters and this pairing. As I was watching the confession scene for the dozenth time or so, I realized this was the moment I most wanted to see, so naturally I couldn't resist writing it. My first time writing in this fandom, but I have a feeling it won't be the last.

“You’re amazing! You're astounding! You’re ast— mazing, Nia Nal! ...And I love you.”

Nia hears it all, everything that Brainy says. Even through the haze of pain and effort, the sound of her screams and J'onn's, her total focus on pushing every last bit of dream energy into the power core, she hears him. She does.

But it doesn't sink in right away, because the core picks that exact moment to overload, and it emits a wave of force that blows her backwards and off the pipes, and she crumples in a heap on the floor, Brainy lying next to her. Lying there, taking a second to just breathe, only then does the full impact of his words hit her. Brainy is himself again? He thinks she’s amazing? He... loves her? 

She sits up, meaning to ask if she just heard what she thought she heard... but there's no need. It’s written all over his face. She smiles at him, and his eyes meet hers, soft and hopeful and warm. So different from the cold stare she had seen just a few moments ago, and her heart melts.

There's no time to really react, though, as the power core explodes in a shower of sparks, bolts of electricity arcing up to the roof. Brainy is already on his feet. "Nia?"

"I'm-- okay," she says, as he stretches out his hand to help her up; she takes it, and his grip is soft and firm and warm, and she never wants to let go. In the midst of chaos and explosions, she still steps closer to him, shaking her head. "No, that's an understatement. I’m better than okay. I'm wonderful, I’m perfect, I'm..." Her smile spreads further across her face. "I'm ast-mazing!"

Brainy's shoulders jerk back, and his hand loosens a little in hers. “Good. Oh, good. So, um. You heard me, then?" 

"Every word," she replies.

He lets out a long breath. "Oh. Ah. Well, then. You know. I wanted to tell you, before, but there was no time. And then they took you away, and it was... terrible, and then I was terrible, and I owe you an apology, for abandoning you like that. You, and J'onn, and Alex and Lena. And if you can't forgive me I understand, but--"

Before he can say another word, Nia pulls him in for a kiss. Just like in the hospital, but unlike the hospital, his response is not tentative -- this time, he fully commits to kissing her back, his mouth firm and yielding beneath hers, his arms coming around her back to lock around her waist. When she pulls back to breathe, he quirks an eyebrow up.

"So, is this a... thing, now? I talk too much and you--"

"Shut you up with a kiss?" Nia grins and brushes back a lock of hair that's fallen into his eyes. "I think it just might be."

Brainy cocks his head sideways in thought, then meets her eyes again. "Acceptable." He leans in, then jerks suddenly back at the sound of a clearing throat behind her. Instead he moves his head to the side, and his eyes go wide. "J'onn?"

Reluctantly, Nia pulls herself out of Brainy's embrace and turns around to see at J'onn J'onzz standing behind them, arms crossed, a faint smile on his face. "Oh. Ah. Hi. How long have you been there?"

"Not very long," J'onn replies, amusement in his voice. "I hate to interrupt, but we do have a factory full of aliens to save."

"Right." Nia slips her hand back into Brainy's. "Lead the way."

J'onn nods knowingly, then turns his back on them. Nia leans in to Brainy and murmurs in his ear. "We do need to talk, once we get a moment to breathe. But-- thank you. I'm glad you told me. And I hope this means we can be together."

Brainy nods, decisively. "Yes. That is what I want. More than anything."

She pecks him on the cheek, a promise of more to come. "Good. Let's go." And they followed J'onn, hand in hand, ready for anything that might happen next.


End file.
